ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the artifical planet Piscciss. History Ripjaws was unlocked sometime prior to the original series. 'Original series' ]] In Game Over, Ripjaws, along with all the other aliens, was lost upon entering Sumo Slammers Smackdown. He was restored after escaping. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Ripjaws, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Ripjaws, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Sometime between Deep and Perplexahedron, Ripjaws was unlocked offscreen. Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits with aquatic Earth life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. 'Ben as Ripjaws' 'Original series' Ripjaws's body is mostly grey. He wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his left chest and spoke with a deep, gasping voice. 'Ultimate Alien' Ripjaws has a catfish like face, and has new chestplates. His tail has triangular lines and is grey as seen in Perplexahedron, his lips are green, but in the Ultimate Alien Intro, his tail is black and he has black lips. Ripjaws wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' Ripjaws has his original series appearance, except that his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. He speaks in a higher, garbled voice, slightly similar to how a person sounds underwater. '11 year old' Ripjaws appears almost exactly the same as he did in the original series. His eyes and prototype Omnitrix symbol are now green. '16 year old' Ripjaws now has a belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it. Ripjaws (original series).png|Ripjaws in the original series Ripjaws (Ultimate Alien; Intro).PNG|Ripjaws in the Ultimate Alien intro Ripjaws (Ultimate Alien).png|Ripjaws in Ultimate Alien Ripjaws (Omniverse; 11 year old).PNG|11 year old Ripjaws in Omniverse 'Kevin as Ripjaws' Kevin as Ripjaws looks just like Ben as Ripjaws in the original series, except the black clothing is on Ripjaws's right shoulder instead of the left and he lacks the prototype Omnitrix symbol. Powers and Abilities Ripjaws's large jaws and sharp teeth are able to shred even metal from submarines. Ripjaws is strong enough to lift more than his own weight, as well as easily punch a large hole in a dock. Ripjaws possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Ripjaws is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds. Ripjaws has great endurance and can withstand a lot of water pressure. Ripjaws's lure can serve as a light in dark areas. Ripjaws can turn his legs into a mermaid-like tail and vice versa, while he has his legs active, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, becoming the tail). Ripjaws's lower jaw can unhinge, allowing him to hold a large object in his mouth. Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. However, he needs it less in Omniverse, since Piscciss Volanns do not rely on water as much as they get older. Theories Ripjaws' Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Ripjaws. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Piscciss Volanns Category:Characters with Sharp Teeth Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Characters with Underwater Respiration Category:Characters with Limited Limb Alteration Category:Characters with Glowing Lure Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Omnitrix symbol on the left chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Alternate Versions of Ripjaws